


The Best Laid Plans

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broganes (kind of), Confessions, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith and Pidge are 5000 percent done, M/M, Matt is trying, Museums, Mutual Pining, Shiro is oblivious, it's literally 4:30 am wtf?, they're just neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Today was the day that Keith and Pidge would be free of the Pining Days, ready to face the Gross-and-In-Love Days together, knowing their respective older siblings would be much much happier.------Shiro and Matt are obviously head over heels, but Shiro won't grow a pair and tell Matt.So it's up to Matt to save the day! (and Keith and Pidge's sanity)





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> I wrote something that wasn't Klance (gasp)  
> It's so late (early? I haven't slept yet) and I only gave this a quick once over after writing it, so if you see any grammatical errors or spelling errors or "why is that word there" errors, let me know?  
> Or not, you know. It's fine.
> 
> Uh, I uh... based this place on my local Omniplex. I was promised something fun and exciting and I got children running rampant. (it's become a running gag of if something's bad to then ask "But is it worse than the Omniplex?")  
> And in thinking about it I figured it'd be a terrible (wonderful) place to put my other favorite pairing in mutual pining.

“Guys, I… I’m not sure.” Matt said, frowning nervously as he fiddled with his phone, checking the time again.  
“Matt,” Pidge said, crossing her arms, her hair pulled back into a bun and stuck with a decorative pin, “if you don’t do this now then you and Shiro are just going to go around oozing sexual tension for the rest of your lives.” Keith nodded beside her in agreement.  
“Shiro is too chicken shit to do anything.” he added, looking down to his own phone, “You want to bang him, then you’re going to have to take the plunge.”

“D-don’t say it like that!” the older Holt groaned, covering his face. “I just… I just want to kiss him and hold his hand!”  
“And one day play hide-the-sausage.” Keith added, not looking up to see how red Matt’s face became.  
“I don’t want to think about my brother playing tiddlywinks with Shiro.” Pidge said, scrunching up her face, but made no move otherwise to save her brother.

“Shiro’s gonna be here soon.” the dark haired boy said, deciding to change the subject for Matt’s sake. “So you know what to do?”  
“Yeah.” the older boy took a breath. “Me and Shiro went here for a senior field trip. I kind of remember the layout. We’re going to just walk around and visit everywhere.”  
“A trip down memory lane.” Pidge added, bringing her hands together and under her chin, batting her eyes. Keith quickly mimicked her.  
“Soon you’ll find a secluded place, a nice quiet, possibly romantic area,” he said. “And you’ll turn to Shiro and say.” At that the two younger teens faced each other, Keith reaching for Pidge’s hands. “Shiro, I have to tell you something.”  
“I do not sound like that.” Matt said, annoyed and blushing.  
“What is it, Matt?” Pidge asked, lowering her voice dramatically.  
“ _Shiro doesn’t sound like that!_ ” the older Holt threw his hands into the air.  
“Shiro, I love you! I love you so much!”  
“Oh, Matt!” Pidge fake-swooned, leaning closer to her friend. “I love you as well!” The two teens fell together, Keith dipping his friend and the two began to make exaggerated kissing sounds, drawing the attention of a family who was walking past them. Matt was mortified.

 

“Oh my god, I can’t take you two anywhere.” he groaned as the two teens began to cackle, grasping each other to keep themselves upright.  
A horn honking drew their attention and Shiro rolled down the window in his gross, ugly mom van. “Hey! I’m gonna park real fast!”  
“Take your time!” Pidge said, waving back. As they watched Shiro drive past, the two younger kids turned towards Matt. “Alright you, confidence!” she said, jabbing her brother in the chest.  
“You got this, Matt!” Keith said, giving him a thumbs up. “He’s already crazy over you, you just gotta have the bigger balls and say you like him first.”  
“You can do it, bro!”  
“And remember to wrap it before you tap it!”

“Keith!” Matt’s face flushed a deep red, one he desperately tried to push away when Shiro began to cross the parking lot towards them.

 

 

Keith watched as Matt’s back straightened and he began to talk with Shiro, his neighbor and not-really-but-really older brother since Keith’s family moved there years ago. Shiro had seen Keith through braces and his goth phase. In turn, Keith saw Shiro through his emo (the man would never admit it) and whiny, clingy sick days where he only ever wanted to curl up on the couch and binge watch old cartoons. But now Shiro had Matt to bother for the latter days and while Keith missed it, he also knew that it had also helped the two grow closer together as friends.  
And, my god, after a year and a fucking half of the two idiots pining over one another, Shiro laying in bed while Keith played a handheld and talked about how cute Matt had been that day, and then hearing from Pidge about how Matt had done the same to her about Shiro, the two decided it was time to stop it.

 

Keith had tried to talk Shiro into it. Both he and Pidge thought he’d be the easier of the two to convince to just _tell him how you feel and kiss already_ but Shiro was surprisingly stubborn about the whole thing.  
_“He won’t feel the same, Keith.”_ he’d say. _“He’s my best friend, I’m not going to let my feelings get in the way of that.”_ was another thing. And finally, _“I won’t do it, Keith. Knock it off!”_

 

So plan B had been to talk Matt into it.  
In a shocking twist, Matt had only needed some encouragement in believing Shiro felt the same way (Keith was thankful for the pictures he’d taken of Shiro staring at Matt, and if it’d been a cartoon there would be little hearts fluttering around the older man’s head) and some confidence boosts before he asked the two to help him set up today.  
Today was the day that Keith and Pidge would be free of the Pining Days, ready to face the Gross-and-In-Love Days together, knowing their respective older siblings would be much much happier.

 

 

“Haven’t been here in a long time.” Shiro said, looking up to the building. It was a museum, one that both he and Matt had gone to and where Shiro had started crushing hard on Matt (Keith knows this because when Keith got home, he was instantly told Shiro was there to see him to _help with homework_ and began to gush about how pretty Matt’s eyes were and _Keith were they always that pretty and brown? They look like they’re made of gold. Oh god, Keith._ He then flopped uselessly onto Keith’s bed and left Keith to fight his Algebra homework alone.)

“Yeah, I thought it’d be nice to go down memory lane.” Matt said, smiling as his eyes drifted to the two younger kids behind Shiro. Pidge beamed, giving her brother a thumbs up along with Keith, who mouthed a _“Nice.”_ at the phrase. “Come on! I can’t wait to look at everything! I heard they added a couple interactive exhibits and they sound too cool to pass up!”

 

 

That should have been red flag number one.  
Red flag number two should have been that, when they walked into the museum there uh... huh. Uh, fuck it. There were children everywhere. Tiny, small creatures running to and from. To their left was a gigantic jungle gym. An actual jungle gym complete with a slide and little rope bridge to connect the two halves and a woodchip looking play area that, when Keith squinted closer at, was actually small foam pieces.

But, you know, that’s fine. Right? No, you’re right, that should have tipped them off, but they were so blinded by the idea of Matt and Shiro finally getting their act together, that neither he nor Pidge brought it up, though he did give his co-conspirator a look, who gave a shrug of her own in response.  
Their money taken from them and as they began to walk around the museum it was painfully obvious that those two should have been red flags should have been sufficient to send them back from whence they came. Instead they were met with a sight of more children milling around, running from one point to another, dragging parents around who looked dead to the world, other parents looking like they were enjoying themselves, and even more still just sitting together and chatting while their children grabbed and touched all the exhibits.

 

“Uh,” Pidge started, raising an eyebrow. “This is… interesting.”  
“Okay, so they… did some remodeling.” Matt said, his voice sounding crestfallen.  
“Maybe you can still have fun?” Keith said, helpfully. “I mean, um, this… isn’t that bad?” He watched as one small child pointed excitedly to what looked like a mirror maze and smiled. “Yeah, look, there’s a maze over there. That could be fun.”

 

It wasn’t. Not because they got lost. No, no that was impossible. _It was impossible to get lost in a linear mirror maze._ They literally just had to go in a curved line and they were through. There were no offshoots. No dead ends. Just… a mirrored hallway that took you from the main room into another area that you could just walk around the maze to get to.

“That sucked.” Pidge said, glaring at the maze behind them as if it had betrayed her. And maybe it had. Keith could see Matt and Shiro getting lost and separated from them, Matt being able to take that chance to confess to Shiro. Instead it just lead them more into this… this Tiny Tots Hell. Pidge looked down to the map that she’d picked up from the front desk, “Let’s see, if we go down that way we’ll hit CurioCity.”  
“Sounds like a blast.” Keith said, his face void of any enthusiasm.

“Come on, let’s stay positive.” Shiro said, smiling to the group. “I mean, yeah this is different from when Matt and I were here last, but it can still be fun.”

 

 

It wasn’t fun. It was the opposite of fun. CurioCity was kind of interesting, sure, but with a bunch of half-pints tripping over themselves to get in front of you, grabbing at everything to play with and interact with…  
“That kid just ate a booger.” Pidge said, shuddering.  
“I’m pretty sure his brother just sneezed on all those things.” Keith added, watching as the two hurried off, a new pair of children coming up and grabbing to objects that had been contaminated.  
“This is ground zero for a zombie outbreak, isn’t it?” the younger brunette asked, following the two idiots on their not-date.  
“That or Las Plagas.” the dark haired boy muttered darkly, stuffing his hands into his jacket’s pockets, keeping them from touching anything directly. Pidge proceeded to cross her arms over her chest, mumbling about wishing her sweater had pockets as well. The two huddled together, whispering before Pidge pulled out her phone and shot off a text.

 

**To Dorkfish** :  
confess under the giant fake dino skeleton  
romantic af

 

Matt briefly looked down to his phone, before shooting his sister a questioning look, though both she and Keith nodded, motioning for him to do it.

 

However the dinosaur skeleton was a mistake. Once more there were too many children around and when Matt tried to talk to Shiro an older child ran into his legs, sending him into the rope barricade around the fake fossil, causing a slight panic around them.

 

“Romance is dead.” Keith said, and Pidge punched him in the arm. He deserved it.

 

 

The same thing happened over and over. Keith and Pidge would try and find a place where Matt could confess to Shiro, somewhere out of the way and kind of calm, but then children would happen and everything would go tits up.  
At the end of an hour, the group was ready to call it quits, though Shiro did stop by the gift shop and bought one of those Grow Your Own Crystal kits.  
“He’s literally six years old.” Keith said, frowning as he watched Shiro talk excitedly to Matt about how he’d always wanted a kit and couldn’t wait to start on it when he got home.

 

“Today is not over yet.” Pidge huffed, taking out her phone. “We can save this.” she shot off a text to Matt. “Come on, Kogane, help me out.”  
“Fuck, um,” Keith frowned, crossing his arms as he began to brainstorm with Pidge. “That cafe? The Cozy Corner? That could be nice.”  
“Definitely. And no children.” Pidge sent the text to her brother. “Oh! A movie!” another text.  
“We could bum around at the park? More wide open spaces.”  
“Good idea.” Another text gone. “There’s that nice fountain, the perfect spot to confess.”

 

The two stopped, raising their heads as a noise reached them. A screech that Keith would describe as that of a pterodactyl as Matt shoved his phone into his pocket. “I’ve had it!”  
“Matt?” Shiro had stopped as well and the three were looking to the older Holt sibling. “Are you alright?”  
“No!” and with that, Matt raised up on the balls of his feet, grabbing Shiro’s shirt to pull him down. In a shocking move he crashed his lips against the taller man’s, leaving both Keith and Pidge gawking and Shiro’s face burning a bright crimson. It didn’t look at all comfortable, their noses looked like they were crunched together, and Keith was certain that he heard teeth clacking together, but in an instant it was over.

 

And then? Matt was gone, running down the sidewalk, leaving the group behind. Pidge was the first to break as she covered her face, trying to contain her laughter, but the quiet giggle was enough to get Keith to start laughing, snorting as he doubled over, wrapping his arms around his stomach and the two were soon cackling. Shiro was still stunned, his mouth hanging open as he stared at Matt’s retreating figure. He snapped out of it, blinking and closing his mouth before he took off after his friend, leaving the other two behind, yelling for Matt to “stop, wait a minute!!”

 

“Uh, did we just get ditched?” Keith asked, wiping at his eyes.  
“I think so.” Pidge said, gasping slightly as she tried to catch her breath. “Those assholes.”  
“Come on.” the two quickly took off after Shiro and Matt, knowing the two had a good headstart on them.

 

 

They found the two at the park. Underneath a tree, Matt had tucked himself into Shiro’s side, nuzzling into him and trading kisses. The two looked like they’d been doing that for years.  
“Disgusting.” Pidge said, scrunching up her face.  
“Sexual perversion.” Keith agreed, crossing his arms. “We got ditched so they could shove their tongues down each other’s throats.”

They listened as the two spoke in hushed whispers, sickly sweet pet names and soft touches to cheeks and shoulders and arms.  
“That’s it. They’re dead to me.” Pidge turned on her heel, Keith following her away from them. “Let’s go to the mall and bum around the food court.”  
“Want to share a pretzel and people watch?” Keith offered, causing Pidge to smile.  
“Sounds fantastic.”


End file.
